


Reverse French mistake

by destiel_ness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Reverse French Mistake (Supernatural), matchmaker cockles, misha being misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_ness/pseuds/destiel_ness
Summary: In which our three favorite actors, aka Jensen, Jared and Misha get teleported into the Supernatural universe and help a clueless angel and a hunter in denial find to each other.





	Reverse French mistake

Balthazar.

That was seemingly the only believable explanation existing to what had happened to the Winchester boys and their angelic friend Castiel.

 

It had started out as a normal morning in the bunker: the boys were up early, looking for cases on the internet while Cas was paying them a visit. They were all sitting in the bunker's library, drinking coffee, staring off into the distance and looking down at their laptops once in a while.There weren't any cases and they were getting bored as time passed and they still hadn't found anything.

Everything was quite peaceful until they heard a crashing sound coming from one of the bunker's plenty rooms.

Sam, Dean and Cas looked at each other curiously before nodding and then storming off into the direction from which the sound had come from. Both Sam and Dean pulled out their guns, holding them up in front of them; Cas slid down his angel blade from the sleeve of his trenchcoat; all of them had serious looks plastered onto their faces.

As they were getting closer to the source of the strange sound, which was a small room down the hall, they heard laughter emerging from behind the closed door. Looking at each other confusedly, Dean gave his brother and his best friend a sign before opening the door and pointing the gun at whatever there was behind the it. 

As soon as Dean saw the scene in front of him, he groaned and had a pained expression on his face.

 

 _Dean's_ _POV_

 

Oh god please no...

Behind the door I just opened were 3 men which looked slightly too familiar to be good.I looked at each one of them before drawing my conclusion.

It was those stupid actor-guys from the parallel universe Balthazar sent us a couple years ago. I knew because I saw pictures of them in the house of the polish guy called Jared Pada-something who played Sammy on this tv show called Supernatural. It could've been us from another universe, too, but I didn't think so. I just knew it was them.They just looked like rich people who did nothing all day but play stupid things on tv, people who get the most money and attention from doing nothing. I mean, come on, we had saved the world hundreds of times and we did not get any credit for doing so!

So, there they were: This Jared guy with a stupid-looking beanie on his head. Then there was the one that looked like Cas, but ... that was all he had to do in common with the Cas I knew and secretly loved, this Mi-... Mishi? Misha?

Yes, I had a thing for the angel, like he keeps saying, we share a "more profound bond". At first, I didn't want to admit to myself that I had a crush on my best friend, but after some time I just thought Screw it!.I just couldn't look at women the same way I did before I met Cas, and I was sick of lying to myself.But, it was just a one-sided thing, seeing as Castiel was an angel without feelings or emotions, and I was, well, just a human.So no point in telling him about my little feelings!

It was so strange seeing this guy that looked exactly like Cas wearing normal clothes and looking normal. I could tell this wasn't Cas though, he had a totally different expression and behaviour.This Misha guy was funny and well, quite attractive, while Cas was being his awkward, antisocial angel-self.But hey, it was my Cas and I loved him more than anything, I wouldn't try to change him.

I love the way he talks, smiles (when he does) and the way his eyes would light up when he talked about something he enjoyed.

I love my cute little, clueless angel.

 

What I still couldn't quite believe was that this Misha guy played my best friend. I mean, look at him! He was so much more energetic, crazy and actually quite normal compared to our Cas. How does he do that? Being normal and then being Cas in the matter of a second?

I quickly shook my head, this was obviously too much for me to think about right now.

Oh and then, of course, there was this Jensen guy that played, well, me. I stared at "myself" being right there in front of me, thinking: Wow, I really do look goddamn sexy...

I shook my head and blinked a few times, trying to process everything that had just happened. So, these fake-us' were laying there on the ground, which was probably the reason we heard the crashing sound, seeing as they have probably been falling just like us when we first came into their world.But instead of being shocked or confused like I would probably be, they were laughing off their asses.

"What in the frickin' hell is so damn funny?", I asked none of them in particular.Those imposters were staring at me like deer caught in headlights for a second before they burst out laughing again.

"What in the frickin' hell...", this Jensen-guy imitated me, talking in the same voice as me and putting on a serious expression.The other two laughed even more at that and were practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

I tried to contain the anger that was welling up inside of me and shot all three of them an angry look. This time, Sam spoke up and asked them the same question, just a little more politely.

"It's nothing, it's just, well... it's just too damn funny! I mean, look at you!", 'Jensen' explained, pointing at us.

"Nice prank everyone! You're just too damn funny, guys!", Misha yelled while looking at the walls of the room they were in.I stared at him as if he were crazy, but he didn't seem to care. He just continued looking around, still laughing.

"How the hell did you get here?", I asked, this time a bit more harsh than before. 

"Don't know. We wanted to prank Rob so we walked in here to hide and then we kinda stumbled, lost balance and found ourselves... here.", Jared explained.

I just looked at him, not knowing if they really were that stupid or if they were just acting like they were mentally 10 years old.

"Awesome, wow... now we have to deal with three adult babies who don't even care about being in another universe!", I huffed while throwing up my arms and looking back at Cas and Sam who had similar annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Was there anyone else in the room where it happened? (#sorrynotsorry)Did you feel the presence of another being? Were there any sigils or signs on the walls?" Cas had stepped forward and was now eyeing the room, looking for any strange signs.

"Okay okay, we get it! You are Sam, Dean and Cas. Sure, of course... we totally believe you. Now tell us how you did that! How did they make you look like us?", this Misha guy asked while getting up from the floor and stepping forward to eye Cas suspiciously. He grabbed Castiel's face in his hands and tried rubbing off the makeup he assumed there would be.Cas just stared at his other self and shifted uncomfortably, then he looked back at me, his eyes silently begging me for help. God, he looked so helpless, like a lost puppy!

"Okay, enough! You are not in your universe, no one is pranking you - and would you please stop rubbing my friend's face?!", I yelled making the three men look at me and Misha stop touching Cas. I instinctively moved in front of my angel and slightly shoved him behind me, in a manner of protecting him. 

"All of you, quit laughing and stop being so childish, okay!? You can be lucky I didn't already kill you... grow some balls, man, what's wrong with you? I mean, look at you!"I pulled the other two up from where they were sitting on the floor so they were now all standing in front of me.

"You are coming with us to the library, now. Then we figure out how we get you three back into your own damn universe and then we'll never see each other again! And from now on, if one of you does anything stupid or gets on my balls, I'll kill all of you, capisce?"

I could see that they still didn't believe anything I said, but the way I was pointing my gun at them, they obliged and didn't say anything else.

At least for the next couple of minutes...

 

After getting them to sit in the library, Sam, Cas and I each got us a book, or a laptop in Sammy's case, and we started researching. We all wanted our uninvited guests to leave as soon as possible.But they - they didn't seem to want to go home! They were sitting very close to each other on the wooden chairs, whispering and looking at us from time to time.

Jensen was sitting in the middle, Misha on his left and Jared on his right. While the rest sat there normally, Jared was sitting backwards so the backrest was in front of his chest and he was whipping back and forth. I rolled my eyes and focused on the book in front of me, but I could've sworn that they were smirking at each other and then nodding. Sighing, I concentrated on the book about spells until I saw something out of the corner of my eyes.

Misha had stood up from his chair, and was now walking around the table until he was standing right next to me.

"Hey Dean-o... what are you doing there, handsome?", he winked at me before sitting down onto the table in front of me. I coughed a few times before lowering my head a little because I sure as hell was turning red.

Jensen and Jared were watching us while trying to hold back laughter, Sammy was too focused on the screen of his laptop to see and care about what was going on, and Cas... Cas just stared at Misha in complete and utter shock.

"I- I am... I'm researching.", I stuttered while trying to avoid Misha's intense gaze.I couldn't stop thinking that this was "Cas" right in front of me,  flirting with me. He just looked exactly the same and he even had the same voice (at that moment, before it was kind of higher I guess).That's why I was shy so suddenly and couldn't help but stutter.

"Oh, that sounds awesome hun... mind if I use the bathroom? I'll be right back in a second... you know, you can always join me if you want..."

He whispered the last part into my ear so only I could hear it, his hand was resting on my knee and I knew that I was blushing furiously at this part. Misha stood up and winked at me one last time before walking towards the bathroom.

On his way out, he passed Cas and said:"Deeesssstiel", leaving a totally dumbfounded and wide-eyed Cas behind.

Jensen and Jared burst out laughing at this and Cas' shock soon turned into pure anger.He stormed off after Misha, his trenchcoat fluttering furiously after him and I couldn't help but feel bad for this guy.

Getting up from my seat, I quickly followed them seeing as Cas would probably kill this guy if I wouldn't intervene.But I decided to watch and listen for a bit first, just to see what Cas was going to do to Misha.I followed them and hid behind the corner of the hallway they were standing in.

"What do you think that you were doing? If something like that ever happens again, I will make sure to rip out your heart, feed it to hungry lions and then bring you back from the dead and do the same thing to you again for all eternity!", I heard Cas hiss in a threatening tone. He was probably pinning Misha to the wall by his neck because I could here some chocking coming from the other side of the corner.

"I- it was just a joke, Cas! I know you have a thing for him, I just wanted to make you jealous and see your f-fahaaaace ow that hurts!", Misha whined and I heard him struggling to wiggle free from Cas's tight grip.

"How did you know?", I heard Cas ask suspiciously and he loosened his grip a bit because I could hear a faint "Thanks god!" coming from Misha. 

Wait, what? Cas- our Cas, my Cas, the serious ex-angel of the lord, had a crush on me?! I must be dreaming! I thought angels couldn't feel anything, let alone love...

"I've played you for more than 5 seasons now, Cassie. Trust me, I know that you and Dean are head over heels for each other. You're basically the OTP-...!"

"I did not understand anything you just said."

"I forgot you were so clueless... Cassie, what I'm trying to say is that you and Dean should really get together. I mean, you both want it, it's just a matter of time anyways, but you would both be much happier together!You two just have this... connection, and aren't you done with always keeping your feelings a secret?"

There was a silence for a little bit before Cas spoke up again: "We do share a more profound bond... but how am I going to tell him? He favors having romantic feelings for the opposite gender, and my vessel is male, unfortunately. Let alone, he won't feel anything for a fallen angel like me...", he mumbled the last part more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Oh Cassie, I thought you'd never ask!", Misha laughed and I heard their voices become quiet. 

I peeked around the corner just to see the two of them walking down the hallway, with Misha having an arm draped around Cas' shoulders and gesturing wildly with his hands while giving him advice.I leaned against the wall behind me, trying to process the information I just received. 

Cas was in love with me. And he didn't know I was in love with him, too...

"Hey, Dean, can we- uhm, talk for a minute?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Jensen who had put his hand on my shoulder.It was strange to see this man that looked and sounded exactly like me standing there in front of me.

"Uh, sure...", I mumbled, not sure where this conversation was going. 

"You know, Dean, we didn't want to provoke any of you...", he started while we were walking down one of the hallways of the bunker. 

"Oh, good, you just did...", I grumbled, thinking about what had happened earlier.

"Dean. We want to have fun! You guys are always so serious and focused, you need some fun and love!"

"What?", I asked because of the last part.

"You know, in our world, Destiel is a really big thing for the supernatural family- I mean, our fans.", he explained after seeing my confused look.

"I didn't really like the thought of you and Cas together... but what I didn't know is that there actually is this world where everything is exactly like in the show we play, and your and Cas' feelings are real. I thought it was only fiction all this time, but hey, I guess I was wrong...What I want to say is that you should tell Cas how you feel. Or, like you would say, "go get 'em, tiger"!"

I looked up at him, slightly puzzled at what he had just said.Then I looked in front of us and froze immediately at what I saw. We were face-to-face with none other than Misha and Cas.

We must've walked towards each other and I didn't realize it because I was too busy listening to Jensen. I swallowed hard and looked at the other two men with wide eyes. Cas seemed just as confused as I was, while Misha and Jensen just smirked.

"Dean."

I looked at Cas and gulped.

"Cas, I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt warm, soft lips on mine and my eyes widened in shock.I was taken aback by Cas' sudden courage and it took me a few seconds to process what was happening before I closed my eyes and immediately kissed back.His chapped lips and mine fit perfectly together as they moved in sync, and as cheesy as it sounds, there were sparks flying everywhere between us. Literally. I think Cas's grace made the lightbulbs explode somehow.

"They grow up so fast...", I heard Jensen whisper and Misha then said:

"Our work here is done...", before they were leaving us alone in the hallway.

Our kiss lasted a few more seconds before I had to pull away in order to breathe.

"Wow, Cas...", I whispered looking into his gorgeous ocean-blue eyes that seemed to be shining even more now.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel, Dean, I have for a long time. But I was too scared you would reject me and-"

"Shut up and kiss me, dumbass.", I interrupted him before pulling him in for another breathtaking kiss.I sneaked my arms around his waist and pulled him close to my chest and he wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me closer, too. With his hands tangled in my hair and feeling his heart beating against my chest, I felt the happiest I've ever felt.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, just holding and kissing each other. Like we had to make up for all the time we were too stubborn to realize that we belonged together. We only had to stop when we heard Sam call for us, so we reluctantly pulled away.I couldn't help but stare into his eyes as we broke apart, him gazing back at me with such an intensity and we were lost in the beauty of the moment.

We were pulled back into reality when we heard Sam calling for us a second time, this time a lot more urging and angrier than before.So, we walked back to the library, our hands and fingers intertwined.

 

Meanwhile, Sammy had found a way to open a portal to the other dimension, which would only last for a few seconds though.Sam and Jared didn't seem to get along really well, seeing that Jared would always want to prank him and get on his nerves while Sam wanted to just concentrate on researching and find a way to make them leave. As soon as my brother saw us walking in, still holding hands, a smile krept onto his face and he whispered something that sounded like: "Knew it..."

Misha, of course, said something about Sam being the biggest Destiel shipper ever and that he wouldn't have thought him and Jensen would be the ones getting us two together.

 

About an hour later we all went back to the room where we first had found them and started preparing the last few things needed for the spell.Jensen, Jared and Misha went up to Sam and Cas to hug them one last time, and as they turned to me, Jensen spoke up:

"Well, it was nice to meet you! I hope-"

"No, no it wasn't. Now leave or I'll drag each one of you to hell!", I interrupted him, but I smiled warmly at them before pulling first Jensen and then Misha into a big hug. While hugging them, I whispered a quiet "Thank you" that only the two of them could hear and they just smiled and hugged me even tighter in return.

Sam now began casting the spell as we all stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Wait, can I have your phone number?", Misha asked suddenly and I sighed but gave it to him reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Sammy has succeeded in making the spell work and a big, glowing ball floated in the air right in front of us. Before the three stepped into the portal, Misha said something that made me turn red and look at him in complete shock: 

"Now that I have your number, I can send you all those smutty Destiel fanfics so you and Cas won't be bored anytime soon!"

And with a huge smirk on all of their faces, they turned around and disappeared, leaving us staring at them dumbfounded.

 

 


End file.
